A capacity-limited network is usually customized in accordance with a demand for handling peak traffic. Thus, network resources will be poorly utilized in a period where an off-peak traffic occurs. For example, a total traffic in some periods at night and traffics scattered in different cells are greatly different from the peak traffic. For the energy saving of these networks, some cells can keep started in a period where a traffic demand is lower, and other cells enter energy saving states; and meanwhile, a coverage range of the former is enlarged to cover an area originally governed by the latter, and loads are gathered in these cells keeping started.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of energy saving and compensation according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a Cell 1, a Cell 2 and a Cell 3 are cells with lower off-peak traffics. In order to achieve a aim of energy saving, coverage ranges of a Cell 4, a Cell 5 and a Cell 6 can be enlarged to enter compensation states, so as to make these cells cover governed areas of the Cell 1, the Cell 2 and the Cell 3. Thus, the Cell 1, the Cell 2 and the Cell 3 can enter energy saving states.
Most of solutions in the related art, dynamically determine, by an evolved Node B (eNB), cells entering energy saving states and cells entering energy saving and compensation states according to cell loads. Although the eNB is a first network element capable of knowing cell load situations, it is very difficult for the eNB to measure and evaluate an energy saving effect. Because a energy consumption of energy saving cells is reduced while a energy consumption of compensation cells is increased and all of the energy saving cells and all of the compensation cells may probably belong to different eNBs, a dynamic determination method is more complex.
An effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for a problem in the related art that a total energy consumption of energy saving cells and compensation cells cannot be globally controlled.